Thank You, Admiral
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Kathyrn Janeway is visited by Tom's mother after voyuager gets home. This story is a sequel to Thank You, Kathryn,


Thank You, Admiral  
  
  
  
  
  
By Diane Klepper  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's note: This is a sequel to Thank You, Kathryn. The story is set a few days after   
  
that story.)   
  
  
  
  
  
Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat at her desk in her new office at Starfleet   
  
Headquarters reading a padd. She picked up her cup of coffee and just smiled at the smell   
  
reached her nose. She enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to ration her coffee anymore.   
  
She looked at the cup and frowned. Was it her sixth cup or seventh cup of the day? She   
  
couldn't remember. She walked over to her replicator and pressed the button to make it   
  
disappear. "That's enough coffee for today….I do actually want to get some sleep   
  
tonight."   
  
  
  
She sat down at her desk and started to read another padd. Janeway's aide, Ensign   
  
Elizabeth Jameson a young blonde haired woman came into her office and said,   
  
"Admiral…you have two visitors."  
  
  
  
Kathryn was at first surprised because she wasn't expecting anyone. She put   
  
down her padd and stood up straightening her uniform. "Send them in."   
  
  
  
Jameson left and a minute later Kathryn smiled when she saw who walked in.   
  
Maggie Paris walked up to her desk holding seventh month old Miral Kathryn Paris in   
  
her arms. Maggie smiled, "Admiral…I hope we are not disturbing you?"  
  
  
  
"Not at all Mrs. Paris…All I was just reading some boring reports."  
  
  
  
"Kathryn…I'll make you a deal you call me Maggie and I stop calling you   
  
Admiral."  
  
  
  
Kathryn smiled. "You have a deal…It's still hard to get use being called   
  
Admiral."  
  
  
  
Maggie Paris smirked. "Don't tell anyone I told you this…it took Owen about a   
  
year to get use to being called Admiral after his promotion."  
  
  
  
Kathryn laughed. "No…that will be our little secret…Are you two visiting   
  
Owen."  
  
  
  
Maggie smiled, "Yes…I have Miral for the day…Tom and B'Elanna's babysitter   
  
called in sick so I have Miral. .We our going to surprise Grandpa Owen and take him out   
  
for lunch…but Miral told me she wanted to visit her godmother first."  
  
  
  
"She did?"  
  
  
  
Maggie laughed. "Not in so many words but when I asked her if she wanted to   
  
visit her godmother and she smiled."  
  
  
  
Kathryn pointed to a picture of Miral on her desk. In the photograph Miral was   
  
wearing a pink dress and she was holding the blanket that Kathryn had knitted for her.   
  
Janeway said, "Tom and B'Elanna just send me a new picture of Miral…I can't believe   
  
how fast she is growing."  
  
  
  
Maggie laughed, "Owen says it's the Paris in her that making her grow so   
  
fast…but I think its part to do with her Klingon D.N.A."  
  
  
  
Kathryn smiled. "I think you are both right." Kathryn pointed to Miral and smiled.   
  
"May I hold her?"  
  
  
  
Maggie smiled. "Of course Kathryn." Maggie put her in Kathryn's arms. Miral   
  
smiled at her pulled at her comm. badge.   
  
  
  
Kathryn pulled Miral's right hand off her comm. badge and said, "Miral…no…I   
  
need that."   
  
  
  
Maggie laughed. "I should of warned you before. Miral has a fascination with   
  
comm. badges now…Last week she pressed B'elanna's comm. badge and accidentally   
  
commed Tom's communicator. She babbled if front of his advanced Navigations class in   
  
the middle of his lecture. Tom was so embarrassed.".   
  
  
  
Kathryn tried to hide a smile but she couldn't. "It's sounds like Miral is a hand   
  
full."  
  
  
  
Maggie nodded. "You know she reminds me so much of Tom when he was a   
  
baby…you have to watch her every second or she will tear apart the whole house."  
  
  
  
"Knowing her parents I'm not surprised." Kathryn smiled and sat Miral on her   
  
lap. She turned to Maggie and gave her a slight smile, "Traveling through the Delta   
  
Quadrant for seven years wasn't easy…Even though I never had children of my own I   
  
often felt like a mother hen to my crew…One of my greatest joys of being in the Delta   
  
Quadrant was watching Tom grow from being a sullen ex-Starfleet officer, Ex-Maquis,   
  
and Ex-con to becoming a fine officer and man"  
  
  
  
Maggie gave a little smirk, "Owen is jealous of is the fact that you were able to   
  
turn Tom into the man he is today."  
  
  
  
Kathryn Janeway softly stroked Miral's fine black hair and smiled. "Tom did all   
  
the work…I just gave him a second chance."  
  
  
  
"I know that…but a lot of people wouldn't of even Tom a second chance…The   
  
last time I saw Tom before Voyager came home was when I visited him in New   
  
Zealand…He was so angry at the world."  
  
  
  
Kathryn gave a little frown. "When I first went to New Zealand to talk to Tom he   
  
was so angry and he had such a chip on his shoulder I came so close to just turning   
  
around and leaving him there…I'm so glad I didn't…I don't believe we would have   
  
survived all those years in the Delta Quadrant without Tom's flying skills." Kathyrn gave   
  
a little smirk. "According to our Doctor…Tom became a fine medic as well but if you   
  
ask our Doctor he would deny he every said that."  
  
  
  
Maggie smiled. "I have met your E.M.H a couple of times. He takes his duties as   
  
Miral's godfather and primary doctor very serious…I have noticed that Tom enjoys   
  
aggravating him."  
  
  
  
Kathyrn laughed. "I've noticed that too…Tom was one of the first crewman to   
  
treat the Doctor as a person…I think a lot of the in fighting is that the Doctor didn't   
  
always think Tom took his medical duties as serious as he should."  
  
  
  
Maggie Paris stood up and started pacing near Kathryn's desk. "That was one of   
  
Owen's complaints when Tom was little… From the day Tom was born Owen dreamed   
  
of him following in his footsteps and joining Starfleet…"   
  
  
  
Kathryn nodded. "I remember the first time I met Admiral Paris…"  
  
  
  
Maggie smirked. "Didn't my husband tell you to call him Owen?"  
  
  
  
Kathryn laughed. "He did…the first time I met Owen to ask him to be my adviser   
  
on a paper I was writing… I was so scared…he had a reputation for eating cadets for   
  
lunch."   
  
  
  
"That was a reputation he enhanced…Owen knew he had to be tough on his   
  
cadets to because he knew how dangerous space travel was…Owen lost a lot of good   
  
friends and crewmates throughout his career…he took every lose personally.".  
  
  
  
Kathryn gave a little smile. "Tom told me once that he wanted to join the Naval   
  
Patrol."  
  
  
  
Maggie stopped pacing and sat down in the chair across from Kathryn. She could   
  
see Miral was fidgeting in Kathryn's lap and making gurgling noises. "He did…Owen   
  
told him that no son of his was joining the Naval Patrol…Owen was convinced it was a   
  
phase that Tom was going to outgrow…Owen always wanted the best for Tom…he let   
  
Tom fly shuttle simulators when he was five…At first I was so mad at Owen…Tommy   
  
was still a little boy…to him flying was a game…the more he pushed Tom into Starfleet   
  
the more Tom rebelled…I was so scared Tom would kill himself doing some crazy   
  
stunt…My worst nightmare almost came true at Caldik Prime."   
  
  
  
"I was with Owen when he found out about the accident…I could see in his eyes   
  
how scared he was when he found out that Tom had been in an accident…"  
  
  
  
"He was…When we first found out about the accident we were relieved that Tom   
  
survived….but Owen found out the truth about Caldik Prime he was angry…He was   
  
angry that Tom lied…He said some really terrible things to Tom….they both did…but   
  
Owen never stopped loving Tom…and I know that Tom never stopped loving his   
  
father…I was hoping with time they would be able to mend their relationship….But then   
  
Tom arrested for being with the Maquis… "  
  
  
  
Kathryn Janeway nodded. "I remember the story was all over the news channels."  
  
  
  
"Owen really took that hard…he always had such pride in his family's   
  
accomplishments…but I still hoped when Tom got out of the penal colony him and Owen   
  
could have some sort of relationship…. But before he was released Tom went on   
  
Voyager and…"  
  
  
  
Kathryn smiled, " I know the rest of the story…"  
  
  
  
Maggie laughed. "I'm sure you do…I know Owen already thanked you for   
  
bringing Tom back to us…I just wanted to thank you also for helping our boy grow into   
  
the man we are all proud of…"  
  
  
  
Kathryn smiled. "Maggie Tom did all the work."  
  
  
  
"Yes he did…but you helped him get the confidence he needed to succeed and I   
  
will always be grateful for that."  
  
  
  
Before Kathryn could respond Miral started squirming. "Wah wah wah.."   
  
  
  
Maggie smiled and said, "Miral is getting hungry…we better go pick up Grandpa   
  
Owen and go to lunch."  
  
  
  
Kathryn stood up and walked to the other side of her desk. She kissed Miral on   
  
the cheek and smiled. "Miral you be a good girl for Grandma." Kathryn handed the baby   
  
to Maggie.   
  
  
  
Maggie stood up and took Miral in her arms and smirked. "Tom has started   
  
calling Miral his warrior princess…He says it's a reference to an old television show   
  
from the twentieth century…I have never seen this show but B'Elanna has and I've been   
  
told she is not amused."  
  
  
  
Kathryn laughed. "I'm not surprised…I've seen some of Tom's twentieth century   
  
holo-programs…"  
  
  
  
Maggie laughed. "I know…I raised that boy ands I still can't figure out where he   
  
gets some of his ideas." Maggie headed for the door holding Miral. "Kathryn you are still   
  
coming to dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't miss it…I told Tom I would be making regular checkups to make sure   
  
my goddaughter was happy."  
  
  
  
Maggje smiled. "Good… We have to keep him on his toes. I'll see you   
  
then…Goodbye Kathyrn."  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Maggie." Kathryn Janeway watched them leave and smiled. She had to   
  
admit to herself that she still felt like her crew was her family and she was happy that she   
  
was able to keep in contact with as many of them as possible. Early in the trip Chakotay   
  
had called Tom Paris her reclamation project. In a sense he was right. Kathryn knew   
  
there was something more to Tom then the cocky screw-up from his behavior after they   
  
where taken to the Delta Quadrant. He was a man who deserved a second chance and she   
  
was happy to give him one.   
  
  
  
Kathryn's thought were interrupted when he aide came in. "Admiral   
  
Janeway…your twelve o'clock appointment is here."  
  
  
  
"Send him in a minute." She watched her aide leave and then walked to her desk   
  
and glanced at Miral's photograph and smiled. "Well Miral I guess we both have to keep   
  
your Daddy on his toes…but he's worth it…that's something we all can agree on." 


End file.
